The Search for the Onza
Note: Due to rough timing, I was only able to get a few scentenes in for this edit. Will expand majorly soon. Plot/Transcript The Fireside Girls, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, and Joey were all on vacation in Mexico. Mainly, for Isabella to visit her family and old friends, the Fireside Girls to get more patches, Joey do do cryptozoology research, and everyone else to have fun. Joey pulled out the "Encyclopedia of Cryptids" from the bookshelf on the porch, pulled out his sunglasses, and got his orange juice out. Just when he took his first sip of orange juice, he yelled out, "Watch out, it's the Onza and it's come to eat us!" Adyson looked at Isabella's family cat. "I'm pretty sure that's not an Onza, Joey.", Phineas remarked. A few minutes passed in silence - well, except for the steady beat of Adyson's shovel digging into the ground to find one of Isabella's old pieces from her mineral collection and the flip of pages, and the occasional sound of Phineas's juice machine, and the furious scibbles of pencil on Baljeet's math sheet. Fine, maybe that isn't silence. But nobody talked. Then, Joey yelled out, "Look! Bigfoot!" Phineas pointed out, "Bigfoot doesn't even live in Mexico." Baljeet added, "If he exists, which he doesn't." Joey pulled out 10 photos of Bigfoot. "Need proof?" Then, three torn-out newspaper articles came next. Baljeet sighed. "Fine, you've convinced me.", he said, muttering "Not..." under his breath. Finally, a green-and-white object sailed out of the muddy pit, and Adyson emerged. "Finally,the mineral has been found!" Looking at her brown, muddy body, she said, "I'm going to go take a bath." An hour later.. Isabella jumped out of her chair at the sight of one of her best friends - Mango Coconut - from when she lived in Mexico. She was an immigrant (Isabella wasn't sure where she immigrated from) with light brown hair, tied into two long braids in the back, skin that was lighter by quite a bit than her hair, but still a bit brown. Sure, she'd seen her last on the trip before, but that was about a year ago. She was an experienced farmer. "Good afternoon," Isabella said. Mango bit the final part out of a slice of watermelon. "Good afternoon. Isn't today your birthday, Isabella?" Isabella replied, "No, that's in a month." Mango replied, "Ok, you want a blood orange? Also, do you and everyone else want to come to my house for a sleepover tonight? I have enough space, I sold my cherry orange stock, and that room is big. I have bunk beds, and, well, here's the pamphlet." Joey quickly asked, "Have you seen an Onza?" Mango laughed. "Onza haven't been seen since before 2000. Even I'm not that old. But I have seen Onza, my pet ocelot." Adyson spit out a small mouthful of satsuma juice. Narrator (PMG): Aren't we getting a little too over-citrus? Mango replied, "Nah, I love citrus." She peeled a blood orange, removed the white part, and ate a bite out. "In Mexico, at least freshly picked fruit is warm." She tapped Adyson on the shoulder, who jumped slightly. "How are they freshly picked? Your farm is quite a bit aways, I was the one visiting you for the fruit," Isabella said. "Well, sometimes the answer is right behind you." She picked an orange fruit from the potted tree behind her, tore it apart, showing a blood orange's red inside flesh. She then took out a spoon, and started digging out parts of the blood orange. "See you tonight, I've got to harvest my lemon-lime hybrids, then declog the irrigation to the iyokans, then replant a guava tree, then juice the Komikans..." Her voice faded. Isabella sighed. "That's Mango for you. Always running off for fruits. One time we were playing the funnest game we'd ever invented, and she ran off to harvest Mirabella plums." One hour later... A red panda was following Adyson, Isabella, Vanessa, and Joey down the sidewalk towards Mango's farm. "I can't believe I got a free red panda from the pet store," Adyson said. "And dad was ok with it." she added. Joey asked, "Why did you name him Roar?" Adyson replied, "It's a her, and, uh... I don't know why I named him Roar. But I like it. I don't know why." To be continued...